1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (Light Emitting Diode) illumination device, and more particularly to a non-chip LED illumination device including a structure for generating various light rays or different colors and/or for effectively dissipating the heat that may be generated by the light emitting diode elements and for suitably increasing the working life of the light emitting diode elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical LED light assemblies or devices comprise a receptacle or housing for attaching or mounting or securing or engaged into a supporting object or carrier, and one or more circuit boards disposed or attached or mounted or secured in the housing and including a number of LED light members for generating lights with greatly reduced electric energy and cost.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,281 to Morimoto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,219 to Mesquida, U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,547 to Niina et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,645,052 to Villard, U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,517 to Yang et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,975 to Zhou disclose several of the typical LED light assemblies or devices each also comprising a number of LED light members received or engaged in and attached or mounted or secured in an outer housing for attaching or mounting or securing or engaged into a ceiling or supporting object or carrier, and for generating lights with less electric energy.
However, the LED light members are normally exposed and may generate and emit strong lights that the user may feel dizzy and that the eyes of the user may feel tired or fatigued after a short term of using. In addition, the LED light members may not be used for generating various light rays or different colors.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional LED illumination devices.